La mejor broma para Neal
by Lady Lyuva
Summary: Continuación de Estos celos, para quienes querían conocer las pericias del señorito en Alaska.


En respuesta al reto de Nadia Andrew, sobre songfics con temas de los Bee Gees, sale esto. Y matando dos pajaritos de una pedrada, aprovecho para celebrarle el cumpleaños al señorito Leagan. Ya saben, los personajes son de Mizuki e Igarashi, Irina pertenece a Stephenie Meyer. La canción _I Started a joke_ pretenece al álbum Idea, de 1968. Espero lo disfruten.

* * *

I Started A Joke, (Yo Comencé La Broma)

 _ **I Started A Joke,**_

 _ **Which Started The Whole World Crying,**_

 _Yo Comencé La Broma,_

 _Lo Que Hizo Que Todo El Mundo Comenzara A Llorar,_

Realmente, él no comenzó solo con todo ese asunto de "hacerle la vida imposible a la hospiciana", Eliza tuvo mucho qué ver en ello. En cuanto su padre les anunció que había mandado llamar a una niña del cercano Orfanato llamado El Hogar de Pony, tanto Neal como Eliza se sublevaron ante la decisión. Y claro, apoyados por su madre, pusieron manos a la obra; de forma que Candy, que así se llamaba la chica huérfana que llegó en una brillante mañana de primavera, fuera quien decidiera regresar a su lugar de origen.

Con lo que no contaba Neal era con que la chica se fuera ganando su estimación muy poco a poco. Egoísta y terriblemente mimado por su madre, pero siendo al final de cuentas un caballerito (como le llamaba la tía abuela Aloy), se dejó flechar por el carisma de la chica de coletas y pecas en la nariz. Claro que primero hubieran tenido que matarlo a confesarlo. Además, ella no hizo gran cosa para ahondar ese sentimiento en el señorito Leagan. Era cierto que desde que llegó, Neal y Eliza se dedicaron a hacerle la vida imposible, a lo que Candy respondía de manera agresiva. Y por lo regular, él era el destinatario de los golpes de la chica.

Medroso jamás devolvió alguno de esos golpes. Aunque lo deseara con todas sus fuerzas, y al recordar en las noches los pleitos y la manera en que Candy saltaba sobre él para estrellar sus puños contra su cuerpo, la sangre se le subía al rostro, no por vergüenza. O en parte por ella, pero sobre todo de enojo por no juntar el suficiente coraje y devolverle por lo menos, uno de los puñetazos que la chica le proporcionaba.

Pero jamás lo hizo, porque ante todo, era un chico nacido en una encumbrada familia y jamás había visto que su padre tocara a su madre en ninguna circunstancia, por muy enojado que estuviera con ella.

 _ **But I Didnt See**_

 _ **That The Joke Was On Me, Oh No.**_

 _Pero, No Me Di Cuenta_

 _Que La Broma Me La Hacía Yo, Oh No_

Al crecer, los sentimientos de Neal comenzaron a cambiar. De pronto y con la muerte de su primo Anthony, Candy se perdió de su vista durante bastantes meses.

-Creo que no se atreverá a venir a Londres –declaró, la mar de feliz, Eliza.

Aunque de momento rió con su hermana, hasta sintiéndose feliz por lo que parecía la huida de Candy de la familia Andley, en la soledad de su habitación, recordó los inmensos ojos verdes como esmeraldas, verdes como la esperanza. Se revolvió en la cama ¿esperanza de qué? ¿de volver a la verla? Ni ante una pistola confesaría eso. Y de pronto, la tenía frente a sí. El tío William decidió que Candy ingresara al colegio San Pablo, a fin de estudiar junto con los Leagan y los Cornwell. Sin embargo, su primer encuentro no fue nada halagüeño. Eliza le pidió tomar cartas en el asunto, molesta por el regaño recibido por culpa de Candy. Y él, siguiendo con el juego que empezara desde el momento que Candy puso pie en el inmenso jardín de la casa Leagan, obedeció y junto con tres de sus amigotes, trataron de amedrentar a Candy, a fin de que se fuera del colegio por voluntad propia. Lo que no se esperaron fue el resultado: que Terry Grandchester, el arisco hijo del duque los detuviera y peleara con ellos, a fin de dejar en paz a la rubia pecosa, que yacía tumbada en el suelo, a merced de la caterva de insolentes.

Recobrándose de los golpes que el joven moreno le propinara, Neal ardía de resentimiento, culpando automáticamente a Candy por lo sucedido. Pero, la imagen que ya no correspondía a la niña flacucha y desgarbada que conoció en su casa, sino a una jovencita de incipientes curvas, se le presentó a sus ojos. ¿En realidad había sido tan cobarde como para osar amenazarla? Por días, por semanas, por meses, la imagen de Candy le acompañó. Incluso cuando la enfrentó a gritos y malos modos.

 _ **I Started To Cry,**_

 _ **Which Started The Whole World Laughing,**_

 _Yo Comencé A Llorar,_

 _Lo Que Hizo Que Todo El Mundo Comenzara A Reír._

¿Qué podría hacer él para ganarse el respeto de una mujer? Neal era un chiquillo insolente y maleducado, a pesar de su nacimiento en una de las más encumbradas familias, emparentado nada más y nada menos que con el importantísimo y poderoso clan Andley. Sin embargo, influenciado por Eliza, podía comportarse como un patán con Candy y sus amigas. ¿En realidad le caían tal mal? Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Lo único que hacía, cada que las encontraba en los espacios del colegio, era molestarlas. Y lucirse si su hermana andaba cerca.

Pero las noches traían la imagen de una chica rubia, ya fuera con uniforme blanco o negro, según la ocasión. Y que de alguna forma, se colaba en sus sueños.

La partida de Candy del colegio, debido a la trampa de Eliza, le pone "fuera de peligro" con respecto a lo que siente por la "dama de establo". No cesan las frases maliciosas en contra de Candy, sobre todo por haber huido tras Terry, pero un sentimiento de malestar se instala en el ánimo de Neal.

 _ **Oh, If Id Only**_

 _ **Seen That The Joke Was On Me.**_

 _Oh, Si Tan Solo_

 _Me Hubiera Dado Cuenta Que La Broma Me La Hacía Yo._

Y de pronto, tras muchos meses de no verla, la vuelve a encontrar: sencillamente vestida, se presenta junto con sus primos Cornwell y con Annie Britter, invitada a pasar el fin de semana en la Mansión Andley de Chicago. A retazos se entera que la joven de cabello rubio estudia para ser enfermera en el hospital Santa Juana, el cual goza del patrocinio de su familia. Neal se queda sin habla por unos minutos, mirándola y tratando de ocultar la admiración que la belleza de Candy le despierta.

-Creí que jamás volveríamos a verte por aquí –le dice desagradable.

Y agradece que su voz no tartamudea, ni siquiera tiembla. Bien puede ufanarse de su autocontrol, aunque sus poros exhalan sudor y sus manos hormiguean.

-Pues te equivocaste, Neal –le responde molesta Candy.

La presencia de su hermana y de sus primos le impide dar un paso hacia ella, como desea. Y no para devolverle algún insulto, sino para regalarse con la figura que ahora muestra: ya es una mujer, no la chiquilla flaca que llegó a su casa hace unos años o la adolescente que salió de Londres precipitadamente.

 _ **I Looked At The Skies,**_

 _ **Running My Hands Over My Eyes,**_

 _Miré A Los Cielos,_

 _Pasando Mis Manos Sobre Mis Ojos,_

Los muebles de la habitación pagaron el pato; sólo al llegar, se despojó del saco del traje de marca que usaba y que se mostraba lleno de polvo por su reciente encuentro con varios malandrines de barrio. Encerrado en su habitación, sin saludar y sin aceptar a ningún sirviente, aventó el saco hasta el rincón más alejado de la alcoba. Y a continuación, como un chiquillo insolente y caprichoso, tomó lo primero que vio a mano en el tocador y lo arrojó contra el suelo.

-¡¿Quién te pidió tu ayuda?! –exclamó.

¿Contra quién estaba enojado? En ese momento, si le hubieran preguntado, la respuesta lógica sería "Candy". ¿Tenía que salir a defenderlo y dejarlo como un cobarde ante esos rufianes? Entre aventones de muebles, se despojó del resto de la ropa para entrar al baño y ducharse, mascullando maldiciones.

Ya no era un niño, y era hora de demostrarlo. Bastaba de seguir como un cordero a su madre y a su hermana, excepto en lo que a sus intereses conviniera. ¿Por qué, desde que conociera a Candy, ella no salía de su vida?

Tras una ardua lucha consigo mismo, Neal se dio cuenta y acabó aceptando, que no deseaba que Candy se alejara de él.

Así de sencillo.

Y sin embargo, Candy se alejó. Primero al irse a vivir con un tipejo que seguramente no tenía ni en qué caerse muerto, por lo poco que pudo averiguar. Y al cual ella decía cuidar porque eran amigos. Amigos, sí como no. Esa historia que se la cuenten a su dedo meñique, que está chiquito y se la cree, pero él sabe muy bien lo sensual que Candy puede ser; porque si no fuera así, él no estaría pensando todo el santo día en la pecosa, en la dama de establo. Y peor, al imaginarse a una Candy adulta, su deseo viril empieza a brotar y madurar, cada vez con más fuerza.

-¡Mierda! –grita guturalmente un día en el baño, mientras da alivio a su miembro erecto y duro, que lo que desea es verse hundido en la húmeda cavidad de Candy.

Todavía es capaz de controlarse y no acosarla, pero eso no durará mucho.

 _ **And I Fell Out Of Bed,**_

 _ **Cursing My Head From Things That Id Said.**_

 _Y Me Caí De La Cama,_

 _Maldiciendo Mi Cabeza Por Las Cosas Que Dije_

De manera un tanto pueril, Neal se mantiene (o intenta mantenerse) alejado de Candy, sobre todo sabiendo que ella buscará a Terry Grandchester (ese actorcete de quinta) en Nueva York. Gracias a Dios, su madre y su hermana están totalmente ocupadas insultando a Candy a las puertas del teatro donde se representará "Romeo y Julieta", así que Neal puede regalarse con la elegante figura de Candy.

Ha perdido tanto de su aire de niña desvalida desde que la conociera, que no queda más que sorprenderse por la femenina figura, llena de dulzura y grácil. Por un instante, desea fervientemente ser él quien la escolte. Sin embargo, la presencia de su madre y de su hermana lo empujó a comportarse tan desagradable como siempre ha sido con la pecosa.

-¡Ese boleto seguro es falso!

Le arrebató la entrada que Candy mostraba ante Sarah y Eliza Leagan, rompiéndola en dos y arrojándola al arroyo vehicular. Candy se mostró dolida.

-¿Por qué lo has hecho, Neal? –indagó, más triste que iracunda.

Neal se quedó sin habla, y su madre se encargó de alejarlo de la escena. ¿Para qué negarlo? Durante toda la función, un malestar por la baja acción se instaló en su ánimo. Y de pronto, al recordar los ojos verdes y húmedos, se encontró pensando en la forma de disculparse con Candy.

 _ **Til I Finally Died,**_

 _ **Which Started The Whole World Living,**_

 _Hasta Que Finalmente Morí,_

 _Lo Que Hizo Que Todo El Mundo Comenzara A Vivir._

El cambio, cuando es sincero, debe ser gradual. Neal no lo procesó de manera tan consciente. Es más, por un tiempo, cometería errores. Pues era Neal, el señorito Leagan, el Malote de la serie. Y tampoco estaba consciente de la manera que lo veían quienes lo rodeaban. Para Sarah Leagan, seguiría siendo "su muchachito", "su bebo", al cual había qué proteger. Para su padre, era el heredero de la familia que debía poner en alto el apellido Leagan, pero nunca se interesó realmente por él, más que para machacarle la importancia que tenía el que, en un futuro, acabara por hacerse cargo del puesto como primogénito que había caído en sus manos. Para Eliza, era el compañero de travesuras y con la que compartía, de manera muy retorcida, un cariño filial que les permitía hacer frente a todo el mundo.

¿Y para los demás? Para las damas de sociedad, Neal Leagan era un partido apetecible, ya fuera para las hijas de las amigas de su madre, o para las jóvenes debutantes con las cuales se veía empujado a relacionarse. Y ante esta situación, Candy, con su carácter impulsivo, fresco e independiente, era la mujer más apetecible de todas. Las mañanas le despertaban de buen humor el sol, los trinos de los pájaros y el aroma fragante del jardín. Se descubría tarareando en el baño, y su arreglo personal iba encaminado a gustarle a la rubia de cabellos rizados.

La buena noticia de que Terry Grandchester se comprometería en matrimonio con la ex actriz Susanna Marlowe le llenó de alegría y de esperanza. Y Neal comenzó a perseguir a Candy, primero intentando llamar su atención. Fue un tiempo de enojo y de frustración, pues su carácter brusco, sus malos modales, su hábito de salirse siempre con la suya, no le granjearon la simpatía de Candy.

-Nunca me has tratado bien, ¿cómo pretendes ahora que yo te quiera? –le preguntó un día.

Lo suyo se convirtió en acoso, no en cortejo, tratando por todos los medios que la chica le aceptara y logrando, en cambio, el rechazo total de parte de Candy.

 _ **Oh, If Id Only**_

 _ **Seen That The Joke Was On Me.**_

 _Oh, Si Tan Solo_

 _Me Hubiera Dado Cuenta Que La Broma Me La Hacía Yo._

Pocos amigos como Alan Beckman. A pesar de su carácter irascible, el muchacho le apreciaba. Tal vez por ser hijo único y, como él, en la posición de heredero de una familia de postín, y por lo tanto, alejado del afecto familiar y paternal. Para fortuna de Alan y de Neal, el primero tenía un carácter afable y una paciencia de santo.

-Eres un estúpido, Neal –se atrevió a recriminarle el día que el castaño le confesó lo que sentía por su prima adoptiva-. A nadie nos gusta que nos obliguen a hacer algo. No la acoses. la verdad, es que tienes menos sutileza que una cucharilla de té.

A nadie, ni a sus primos Cornwell, ha permito Neal que le insulten, ni siquiera en son de chanza. Pero con Alan es diferente. La paciencia monástica de su amigo le ha servido de dique a sus raptos de mal humor. Más de una vez, Ala le ha contenido para no liarse a golpes con algún parroquiano en el bar en el que acostumbran citarse.

-Lo voy a pensar –promete.

Flores, dulces, notitas pidiéndole una cita. Nada parece funcionar con la pecosa. Y Neal se desespera, ¿puede todo ser tan paradójico? ¿Quién hubiera pensado que él acabaría enamorándose de la mujer a la cual odió cuando era una niña? Qué manera de cobrarse tiene el destino.

 _ **I Looked At The Skies,**_

 _ **Running My Hands Over My Eyes,**_

 _Miré A Los Cielos,_

 _Pasando Mis Manos Sobre Mis Ojos,_

Al final, ¿qué fue lo que funcionó para que Candy le mirara con otros ojos? Que su cambio fue de fuera hacia dentro y luego en reversa. Ante las palabras de Alan, el único hombre en la tierra al que le permite le cante las cuarenta tan claro con un cura el sermón, Neal comprende que no serán las amenazas vanas, ni las declaraciones de amor hechas con brusquedad y en tono chillón lo que le ganará el amor de Candy.

Ayudado por su madre y su hermana, apoyados por la tía abuela, la trampa tendida a Candy estuvo a punto de dar resultado. Hasta que un muy molesto, muy joven y muy autoritario patriarca Andley le marcó el alto y le exilió a Florida.

El viaje que realizaba, a instancias de sus padres, le dejaron el gusto desastroso de la derrota y de la dignidad y el orgullo heridos. Mejor hubiera sido liarse a golpes con el rubio de ojos azules que resultó ser el tío abuelo William. Pero no fue así. Vencido, rumiando su fracaso, en un impulso entre pueril y digno, se escabulló de ese viaje de mierda que le llevaba a la comodidad de un centro pujante y naciente.

Y llegó a Alaska, convertir en un vagabundo, como la había sido el anónimo Albert, paladín de Candy. ¿Se podría sentir más asustado que ahora que, por vez primera, se encontraba solo ante la vida?

Acabó encontrando trabajo en una de las minas que se explotaban en el helado estado.

 _ **And I Fell Out Of Bed,**_

 _ **Cursing My Head From Things That Id Said.**_

 _Y Me Caí De La Cama,_

 _Maldiciendo Mi Cabeza Por Las Cosas Que Dije_

No maldecía el trabajo de burro que efectuaba, y que tenía la virtud que estaba acabando con sus manos suaves y de uñas manicuradas y le dejaba la piel curtida y áspera. No maldecía las frías noches que le obligaban a mantenerse lo más pegado a una fogata, escuchando los improperios de una turba de hombres de extracción humilde y a los cuales su mal genio, su mentada familia Andley y sus ropas finas del primer día, no impresionaban en lo más mínimo.

Maldecía la añoranza de un par de ojos verdes e inocentes, y se maldecía a él, por haber provocado sus lágrimas infinidad de veces desde hacía más de cinco años.

Es más, una noche particularmente fría, despertó maldiciendo su propia cobardía que no le había impulsado a escapar de la sociedad hipócrita y convenenciera donde se movía. Porque ahora era totalmente libre, ya nadie podría decir: "no puedes hacer esto". No después de haberse demostrado capaz de un trabajo tan duro y tan extenuante, y de vivir con la más absoluta frugalidad.

Si la familia Andley le localizó fue por su poderío, no porque él deseara ser localizado. Y al emisario que llegó para ofrecerle un puesto en Florida, donde los Leagan subían como espuma de mar, le respondió que no lo haría durante un tiempo. Cosa rara en él, agradeció la atención del tío William por buscarle y llevarle noticias, pero supo que no estaba preparado para volver al nicho familiar.

-De la única que me gustaría tener noticias es de Candy –murmuró esa noche.

 _ **Til I Finally Died,**_

 _ **Which Started The Whole World Living,**_

 _Hasta Que Finalmente Morí,_

 _Lo Que Hizo Que Todo El Mundo Comenzara A Vivir._

No murió, o más bien, fue la suerte la que no le permitió morir físicamente. Murió al egoísmo y a su propio bienestar, buscando el bienestar de su prójimo. Y no fue Candy quien lo logró, sino Irina. Una enigmática mujer que no compartía ningún rasgo con la rubia de carita redondeada e infantiles pecas, con el cabello recogido todavía en dos coletas inocentes que trataban de domar sus rizos y que se sonrojaba en un adorable tono sonrosado lleno de calor.

Irina era rubia, pero su rubio tendía al plata, y lanzaba destellos durante la noche, que era cuando se encontraban en el pequeño pueblo minero donde Neal residía desde había meses. Su piel no era cálida, sino por el contrario, helada al tacto. Y tenía la virtud de electrizarle y de lanzar una corriente de fuego en sus venas. Cuando sus ojos color avellana chocaron con los ojos color oro viejo de la hermosísima mujer, Neal sintió vaciarse su cerebro y cuando ella le sonrió, dulce y seductora, sus piernas se aflojaron y él tuvo que fingir para sentarse perezosamente en la desvencijada del bar donde se encontraba.

Irina trajo una cura para su timidez y su inocencia. Porque Neal era totalmente inocente en las lides del amor. Y no fue necesario que lo confesara. La mujer, experimentada amante, lo supo desde el momento en que posó sus ojos en ese magnífico espécimen humano.

-Me gusta tu aire insolente, Neal –le confesó después de la primera entrega.

-Eres hermosa, Irina, creo que podría enamorarme de ti –confesó Neal, con esa sonrisilla de bandido que desde niño pone.

-No lo hagas, Neal –pide la mujer, acariciando suavemente el pecho masculino con un dedo que, a pesar de la frialdad, deja un reguero de fuego a su paso-. Gocemos el tiempo que estemos juntos.

Un beso dio paso a la pasión entre dos seres tan dispares.

 _ **Oh, If Id Only Seen, Oh Yeah,**_

 _ **That The Joke Was One Me.**_

 _Oh, Si Tan Solo Me Hubiera Dado Cuenta_

 _Que La Broma Me La Hacía Yo._

¿Sería esa la mejor broma en la vida de Neal? Una broma en la cual él nunca se supo inmerso. Su affaire con Irina duró unos cuantos meses, y si bien él estaba loco por ese cuerpo de escándalo y esos ojos dorados (que a veces parecían negros), ella se marchó. Claro que no fue como en las despedidas trágicas de las novelas para señoritas de las que él tenía rumores.

Se despidió de él y le dejó como recuerdo un profundo beso que le quitó el aliento.

-Vuelve con tu familia, Neal –le recomendó-. No sabes la suerte de tener una madre.

Un relámpago de dolor recorrió los ojos dorados de Irina, recordando a alguien muy querido en su vida.

Y sí, Neal extrañaba ya a su familia. Y a pesar de la pasión vivida con una mujer tan hermosa y voluptuosa, su amor por Candy seguía intacto. Ahora, era un hombre hecho y derecho, no un chiquillo imberbe y bobo que necesitara el respaldo de mamá para abrirse paso en la vida.

 _ **Oh, No, That The Joke Was On Me**_

 _Oh, No, Que La Broma Me La Hacía Yo._

 _ **Oh, Oh, Oh, Oh**_

Volvería a Chicago, y se enfrentaría al tío William, de hombre a hombre, y le confesaría a Candy nuevamente su amor. Tal vez, sólo tal vez, esa broma que empezó con una chiquilla de doce años, flaca y con ropa desgastada, acabaría para bien.

Sólo tal vez. Pero había aprendido que en la vida se gana y se pierde. Y que hay que hacer frente a las consecuencias de las decisiones que se toman.

Volvería a Chicago.

 _ ***** FIN *****_

 _ **Lady Lyuva Sol.**_


End file.
